1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device and method for exposing the ignitable end of a candle wick of a used candle, thereby, making re-lighting easier and making the used candle look new and fresh.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Candles are, and have been, a popular part of the aesthetics of homes, apartments, hotel rooms, offices, bed and breakfasts and restaurants. These candles are sometimes contained in glass, metal or porcelain vessels and can be difficult to light in the best of circumstances. Large candles capable of burning for days are frequently lit, extinguished and relit. This process often leaves the ignitable end of the wick buried or embedded in reformed wax and, depending on the candle or the vessel in which the candle is contained, can make it difficult for a user to re-light. Candle wicks embedded in wax are also unattractive and uninviting. If the candle wick is entirely embedded in wax, the candle looks “used” and a bed and breakfast guest may forego the inconvenience of lighting the candle, thus missing some of the ambiance the innkeepers intended to create.
Lighters, matches and even lengthy fireplace matches in use today are limited in their ability to reach and re-light many candles. Candles found inside of ornamental vessels often require the person re-lighting the candle to turn the vessel upside down. This process is made more unsafe if that person must use a match or lighter to first melt the wax around the buried wick to expose the wick. Hot wax can drip on the user's hands or floor and exposed flames can cause vessels to crack or become covered in soot.
The present invention is an advancement over prior art that used an open flame and required the user to dig the candle wick out of the wax. Such methods posed a risk of injury to the user and created an unsightly and irregular area around the candle wick. Moreover, in the case of candles in which the top of the candle wick does not extend to the top of the hardened wax in which it is embedded, the prior art still left the candle wick submerged in liquid wax and did nothing to facilitate lighting the candle by the next user such as a hotel room occupant or waiter having only matches or a traditional lighter. The prior art required the user to swirl, tilt or agitate the candle to move the melted wax away from the short wick.